A collection of poems
by VoldLunaMione
Summary: A collection of poems written for the Alpha and Omega Prompts Challenge 'cause I'm too lazy to make a new story for every poem. (And plus on my ipod, chrome won't let me make a new one, so I have to re-sign into safari) rated M cause I have no idea what i'll write and i like blood soooo...
1. Chapter 1

This is for the Alpha and Omega Prompts Challenge.

The letters - B and L

"Blood"

* * *

I look down

And I wonder

Is it really worth it?

Being their savior?

And going through this?

—

I look down

And I see

What this world has made me

A freak

See?

It is even written in my arm.

—

I look down

At the scars

At the dried blood

Why am I even doing this?

I did not want this

But somehow I need it

—

I look down

Take out my knife

And think

How oblivious can they be?

To not see that this is happening?

Do they not even care?

—

I look down

And realize

That as they continue not caring

I slip further and further

From who they think me to be

—

I look down

And see the results of my mistakes

The results of my triumphs

The results of my failures

The results of my victories

That instead of scarring my mind

Scar my arm instead

—


	2. Chapter 2

Again, for the Alpha and Omega Prompts Challenge.

The letters D and O

"Dementophobia"

-the fear of insanity

* * *

I'm perfectly fine

Just look at me

I cant be insane

I just cant

I will never be normal now then

And I must be, have to, have to, have to

—

*poke*

*poke*

*poke*

Insanity is doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results

I dont do the same thing,

Do I?

—

I cant be insane,

It would ruin me

Ruin my reputation

Ruin my life

Literally

Voldemort would kill me

—

Why would you think me insane?

Insane is for bellatrix

For the Dark and the evil

Not for me,

The savior of the Light

—

I will fight it

As hard and long as I can

Because if it consumes me

Not only will my life be ruined

But millions if others as well

And I have fought off the dark once

Why not again?

—

I cannot be insane

I will not allow myself to be insane

_I am insane_

I cannot be insane _anymore_

I will not allow myself to be insane _anymore_

I will not fight for the bad side

_But then, Dark is not always bad. _


	3. Chapter 3

Letters: A and M

"Aichmophobia"

-Fear of needles or other pointed objects

* * *

You say WHAT?

I thought this was magic

And yet you still use needles

YOU TRY TO GET ME I'LL SCREAM BLOODY MURDER

Don't you think I won't

—

I dont like needles

I dont like 'em at all

Why why why why WHY

Must witches and wizards still use needles for "vaccinations"

More like torture

—

I dont like needles

They feel too much like knives

Fine at first

But hell later

And they leave just as nasty scars

(Or at least they do in the hands of my uncle)

—

Shouldnt you be past this now?

Are you not on and on

About how magical idiots

Are so much better than muggle idiots?

And yet you cant even replace a simple needle?

—

Even the "lowly" muggles

In some cases

Have replaced the dreaded torture

They are smarter than you

How d'you feel 'bout that?

—

All I can say is HA

Oh and,

**AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**—**


	4. Chapter 4

Letters: A and E

"Alive"

* * *

I'm alive

For now

Is this a bad thing?

Why does it hurt?

—

I can't stop it

Stop the pain

That threatens to be

The cause of my death

—

I warn you

I am alive now

But with this

Not for much longer

—

Why do you feel

That I exaggerate?

Can you not trust me?

(But then, neither would I)

—

Is this even living?

In agony, but breathing

Unable to walk, but able to think

Wanting to die

But alive

—


	5. Chapter 5

E and R

"Eremophobia"

-the fear of being alone or loneliness

* * *

I shouldn't even bother trying

Why do I?

You always leave me

You never really care

—

And yet I do

Because even if I don't like you

Being with a nobody

Is better than being alone

—

He scares you off,

I get that.

But why, not once,

Have you ever cared enough to try?

—

Have you not realized

He feeds of your fear?

Just as he feeds

Off of mine

—

Now I am alone for

That very purpose

To create a situation

In which I am scared

—

But that pain

That I derive from fear

Is what I need sometimes

And only he can make me realize it


End file.
